Harry Potter and Alicia's secret
by shadow52
Summary: This story takes place during Harry's fifth year and everything seems to be normal....untill he meets a girl who seems to be keeping a secret from everyone. Harry is about to find out!!
1. ch1

The electric clock flashed 2:23 am and Harry lay in bed doing his divination homework. It seemed very hard to concentrated since he couldn't stop thinking about what happened last year in school when lord Voldemort returned to power. What was going to happen to him now?   
After Harry returned home with the Dursleys after his school year, he received a letter by owl from professor Dumbledore telling him to pack his things because he was to be taken to a safer place. To Harry's surprise, he was taken to Mrs. Figg's house. She was an old lady who lives close to the Dursleys' house. When Harry arrived to the house he was surprised to find two dogs and three cats sitting in the living room   
Harry looked surprised to see this, but before he could say anything Mrs. Figg said with a serious tone," Harry, I want to meet a few people"   
Just then the five animals transformed into people wearing robes-wizards and witches   
Harry recognized one of them, Professor McGonagall.   
As Harry turned around to ask Mrs. Figg for an explanation, he noticed that a younger woman stood in her place. She had dark hair, light skin and brown eyes.   
"What-","Where-" he started to say but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.   
"Mr. Harry Potter this is Arabella Figg, Professor Dumbledore wanted you to remain here for the rest of the summer for your own safety. These people here are Mr. Robert-"   
Harry interrupted wanting to know what was happening "Protect me? Protect me from what?"   
"Mr. Harry Potter you know that you-know-who is back to power and it's only best to keep you here until we find a better alternative."   
"What about Ron? He invited me to go with him in two weeks"   
"Professor Dumbledore is talking about that with them, but I'm sure that if you can't stay they will be able to understand and I hope that you will too"   
"But-"   
"Arabella would you please show him to his room, I'm afraid that I have something to discuss with them" she said motioning towards the witches and wizards sitting in the couch   
Now Harry was lying here, now 2:24 am when he should be staying with Ron and his family. 


	2. ch2

To Harry's surprise he had finished his homework early this summer and now he felt bored staying in Mrs. Figg's house. Even though he was able to write to his friends Ron and Hermione more often and received more presents than usual, it still wasn't the same. In fact, they were prohibited to visit Harry and Harry wasn't allowed to leave the house without permission, apparently there was some sort of spell around the house that stopped him from getting out.   
Even Mrs. Figg would converse with him as little as possible; he would spend his entire day in his room or watching muggle TV (which he didn't find entertaining at all). It wasn't until one day when he went down to breakfast that Mrs. Figg greeted him happily.   
"Good Morning Harry, did you have a good night sleep?"   
Harry replied with a bit of surprise,"Er.. Yes, thank you"   
"You know, today were going to buy your school supplies, you only have one week before school starts"   
"OK" said Harry with a dead look in his face   
"Your friends are going to meet you there"   
"Ron and Hermione?"   
"Yes, I send them both an owl and they agreed to meet you there, in fact Hagrid has agreed to accompany you and yur friend while you shop for you school supplies"   
Harry didn't know what to say, he was finally going to see his friends after all, he was so happy that he couldn't help smiling   
"So go get ready, we're leaving in half an hour"   
Harry ran up the stairs and entered his room picking out the first thing he found and putting it on. After getting dressed he grabbed his school list and ran down the stairs. 


	3. ch3

When Harry and Mrs. fig reached diagon alley, he found Hagrid waiting for him there, Harry greeted him with a hug.   
"How ya doin Harry? Did ya hav a nice summer?"   
Harry lied by saying "yes, it was fine". Just as he started saying "so where are-" He noticed Ron and Hermione waiting for him by a small shop.   
Harry screamed "Ron, Hermione" and he ran right towards them.   
"Hiya Harry did you have a nice summer?" Asked Ron   
"Yeah, How did you spend your summer with Mrs. Figg?" Asked Hermione   
"Well, let's just say that it was better than staying with the Dursleys" Shanging the subject Harry asked, "so what have you guys been up to?"   
Harry noticed that they both acted awkwardly after he asked the question   
"Er, nothing" they both replied, but just as Harry was about to press the subject Hagrid came over to tell Harry that they only had an hour to shop and that they should get started as soon as possible   
Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione walked from store to store with Harry to help him buy his school supplies. Ron and Hermione had already bought theirs, so they only accompanied him, he enjoyed their company.   
Ron and Hermione argued as always about an article they had read in the daily prophet about two muggles being turned half turned into an octopuses and a dog.   
"No, Ron they weren't two muggles, they were only two muggle boys and their father"   
"I clearly read that there were only two muggle boys, it didn't say anything about their father being there.   
Harry knew that when Ron and Hermione were arguing it was better not to interfere. Just then he noticed something a bit unusual at Olivanders, the wand shop. There were two people going inside in there and neither of them seemed to be a first year student. Harry decided to walk closer making sure that Hagrid didn't notice he was gone. As he looked inside through the glass he saw a man about thirty years old with a girl around Harry's age. She was dressed all in black: a black t-shirt (a bit too big for her), black pants and black shoes. Underneath her wavy black hair, her skin looked extremely pale, it seemed to Harry that a ray of sunlight had never touched her.   
He noticed that she was testing out different wands, why?   
As Harry remembered, only first years need to by new wands and even if there were a need to replace your wand you would need to buy the exact same kind.   
"Harry, What are ya doin here? You know that yur not sposed to wonder off like that," Hagrid said   
"I was just wondering about her," replied Harry   
"Oh yeah, she might be new this year" Answered Hagrid   
"Whoa, she looks scary," said Ron   
"Ron!" said Hermione   
"Well she does, just look at her all dressed in black and with really pale skin, she looks dead"   
"Well maybe you know she's dressed in black because someone died"   
Harry simply kept looking at her, there was something about her that was really odd, and he just couldn't take her eyes off her.   
"We only hav 10 minutes Harry, we hav to finish buyin yur school supplies."   
Harry simply ignored Hagrid and kept looking at the girl, he wondered what house she would be in.   
Just then, something unbelievable happened when the girl grabbed a wand that was handed to her. Out of nowhere came bright light and she suddenly floated about three feet into the air like a lifeless puppet, she was simply dangling there. Then all of the sudden she was thrown into a wall and fell unconscious into the ground and the lights faded.   
"What happened?"   
"Where did all the lights come from?"   
Harry noticed that there was a large crowd of people wanting to get to see what had happened.   
"Harry we have to go" Hagrid grabbed his arm without noticing his strong grip   
"Wait Hagrid!"   
"No we have to go it's not safe"   
Harry looked back to see that the girl was still lying unconscious on the floor and the man that she came with was attending her. Meanwhile the shop owner was locking the door and closing the curtains shut to lead the crowd away.   
"Hagrid what are you doing?" asked harry as he notice that he was being pulled out of the croud of people   
"We have to go Harry, it's not safe for you to be here" 


	4. ch4

Harry was now back in Mrs. Figgs's house.   
"Hagrid there was no need to bring me here, there was no danger"   
"Harry! I was told ta bring ya here as soon as possible when anything odd happened, I'm only followin orders."   
As Harry and Hagrid entered the house Harry was surprised to find about twenty people gathered in the living room talking busily.   
"That was too weird," said one wizard   
"It's a very unusual thing to happen"   
"And Dumbledore is still allowing her to enroll?"   
"Harry!" Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Figg ran towards him.   
"Are you hurt?"   
"Is everything fine?"   
"I'm fine, I'm fine, what happened back there?"   
"Harry" Mrs Figg lead him towards the kitchen" You Know that it's a common thing for wants to react rather unusual when they find the right owner"   
"Yes, but-"   
She interupted" Infact, you experienced an unusual effect when you touched your wand"   
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything that happened today?" Harry asked firmly   
"The effect is a very important factor in being a wizard, in fact YOU-KNOW-WHO had a similar reaction"   
Harry understood "so you mean that she might have something relate to Voldemort"   
"Maybe" She said seriously "Harry I want you to be careful, I don't want you to send any owls for now and don't even try to leave the house, we'll inform you when we receive any news. For now walk up to your room, you'll find some people already there, they'll be staying there to keep you company."   
Harry had been locked in his room for a few days now, every meal was sent to him and no one informed him about anything. It wasn't until one day when Mrs. Figg came to his room.   
"Can you please leave for a moment, Harry and I need to talk in private?" She said to the two guards that were transformed as owls at the moment.   
"Were you able to find out anything? Can I go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked eagerly   
"Well Dumbledore set a meeting with the ministry of magic along with other wizards and witches including myself, and we decided to allow you to attend Hogwarts"   
"What happened with the girl? Is she fine?" asked Harry   
"Yes she's fine. It turned out that she comes from a family of witches and wizards that have mostly tried to hide their powers, she's one of the few who have tried to continue to develop them, that's why the wand reacted that way." 


	5. ch5

Harry, Ron and Hermione met at the platform 9 3/4 along with the Weasleys. Hermione was especially happy because she was made prefect.   
"Now be careful, don't get into any trouble, you three watch out for each other OK?"   
Mrs. Weasley gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a tight hug and wiped a tear from her eyes.   
"By mum, we have to go now," said Ron while his mom was blowing her nose.   
The three got into the train and found an empty compartment; they got in and closed the door.   
"Hey Harry, do you know what happened with the weird girl at olivanders" asked Ron   
"Well Mrs. Figg said that wands have an unusual effect and the reason why her wand had that effect was because she comes from a family of witches and wizards that haven't used their magical powers for a while."   
"It's true, according to Hogwarts, A History-"at the sound of this phrase Ron And Harry looked exchanged annoyed looks at each other.   
Hermione ignored this and continued," According to Hogwarts, A History, there have been many cases of families that deny their magical powers. When someone finally decides to return to using magic, their magical spells may have odd reactions"   
"There one this one case when a first year-"Hermione stopped talking after she heard someone opening the door,   
"Malfoy"   
Malfoy entered the compartment with crab and Goyle as his bodyguards.   
"Well I expect that you have all heard the news?"   
"You're leaving?" said Ron in a low voice, which Malfoy obviously heard   
"Very funny Weasly. No, the good news is that I have been made prefect and you three better watch out" Malfoy said threatingly   
"You're not the only one Draco" Hermione said with confidence   
"Don't tell me you made prefect too, how low can Dumbledore be, he even allows mudbloods to-"   
"Watch your mouth Draco!" said Ron with a serious face   
"Or what?"   
"Or you'll have to deal with me"   
"Oh Please! Don't make your little worthless-"   
"Plantum oserium" said Ron without warning   
Draco, crab and Goyle began to grow some sort of plant from their hair and their skin turned into a green color   
"Come on, let's leave them here, the train is about to arrive," said Harry looking at Draco, crab and Goyle weeping. 


	6. ch6

When the train finally arrived, all the fifth years, with the exception of Hermione and the rest of the prefects, were taken to the school on carriages. Harry and Ron were talking about their summer. Ron mentioned that Hermione didn't spend the summer with Victor Krum because her parents didn't allow her to go off to a stranger's house. Harry figured that the reason for why Hermione hadn't mentioned this in her letters was probably because of everything that was happening at that time.   
When the fifth years reached the castle and were about to enter the great hall they noticed the blocked entrance. Every single student was outside the great hall.   
"What's going on?" Harry asked, "Why isn't anyone going inside?"   
"I didn't know" Ron answered, "Harry look"   
"What?" Harry asked to turn to see what Ron was talking about   
"Look over there, talking with the slithering"   
"That's the same girl we saw at olivanders"   
"I got to admit she looks prettier than the last time we saw her"   
Harry ignored the fact and said, "I wonder if she'll be in slithering?"   
"Probably, she looks very stuck up to me, like the rest of the slithering"   
Harry could hear from the distance someone calling "Angela, Angela Carleer?"   
"Look Harry, she's leaving the slitherins. She must be Angela, you should go talk to her."   
"You think-"   
"Go!" Ron demanded   
Harry ran a bit trying to catch up to her   
"Excuse me" he called "excuse me" he called her attention   
"Yes?" she asked   
Harry noticed that she was very pretty; she wasn't as pale as he remembered   
"Are you Angela Carleer?" he asked trying to sound as polite as he could   
"Yes I am," she said with a smile on her face "and you must be Harry Potter"   
"Yes" He answered noticing her looking at his scar "I just wanted to ask you about the incident at diagon alley"   
"Incident?"   
"Yes, at olivanders"   
"Olivanders?"   
"The wand shop"   
"I don't know what you're talking about" she answered in a snobby sort of way   
"Yes you do!" Harry said in a louder voice "you were buying a wand"   
"No I wasn't," she answered walking away from him   
"Yes you were, I saw you there!" Harry noticed that his tone was a bit violent, so he toned it down "Listen, I understand that you don't want to talk about it and I-"   
She turned around, "Listen" she said talking to Harry like he was a five year old "I wasn't at olivanders because I already had a wand, OK?"   
"Angela, Angela Carleer?"   
"I gotta go" she said and walked away 


	7. ch7

"What happened?" Ron asked as he walked towards Harry   
"She completely ignored the truth, I think she was hiding something," Harry said as he looked at her talking to a professor Harry had never seen before.   
"Hi you guys" Hermione ran towards them, "I want you to meet someone, come on!"   
Harry was still looking at the girl, what was she hiding?   
"Ouch" Harry's thoughts were disturbed by Ron's sudden stop "Ron watch where you s-" Harry noticed that Ron was numb, so he turned to see what he was looking at.   
There was a girl talking to Hermione, It's her   
"you guys?" Hermione called "Ron? Harry?"   
"Didn't we-? Weren't you-?" Harry and Ron stuttered   
"Alicia, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, you guys, this is Alicia Carleer"   
"Alicia Carleer?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time   
"So you and Angela are twin sisters?" Ron asked in suprise   
"Oh, you've met her"Alicia replied   
"You have a sister?" Hermione asked in surprise "A twin?"   
"Yes, Alicia is my sister", she said pointing at Angela who was talking to a group of slitherins in a distance away.   
"So you were the one at olivander's?"Asked Harry   
"Yes it was me"   
"So what happened?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time   
"It seems that it was just a weird effect from the want that threw me accros the room. My uncle says that it has something to do with the fact that two generations from my mom's side of the family refused to do magic."   
"But why did they refuse to do magic?" Harry asked amused   
"It's a long story. They just didn't want to be magical, they wanted to be muggles to fit in with everyone else."   
"so you and your sister didn't want to do the same."   
"Alicia, Alicia Carleer" the same teacher called "Angela carleer too, please come it's time for the iniciation"   
"Oh I appoligize, but I have to go, they're calling me" apoligized and walked towards the lady.   
Right after she left her sister walked next to harry and ron saying "I see you met Ali" and walking away.   
  
Everyone was allowed inside, apparently there was a meeting with the ministry of magic because when everyone got inside they found a group of ministers standing next to the teachers' table.   
"That was so weird"Ron said as everyone went inside"they are so different, fred and george are so much alike." 


	8. ch8

"I wonder where the twins are?" Said Harry as he looked around "Do you know what house they have beeen placed in hermione?"   
She shook her head "No"  
the great hall silenced as Dumbledore got up to his feet   
"I'm glad to see you all back again gor another year and I welcome all the first years and two new students present with us today....."   
"They're going to get sorted with the first years?" asked hermione "according to--"she stoped after she saw Harrry and Ron give a not-another-book-look "-if a student enrolls into this school after they turn eleven, they get sorted privately weeks before school starts."   
Harry, Ron and Hermione silenced after the sorting ceremony began.   
After about an hour there were only two students left, the twins. Professor Magonigle Said with a firm voice "We want everyone to know... that the reason for why we have decided to sort these last two students along with the fifth years is because the ministry of magic has requested us to do so due to You-Know-Who." she paused an took a deep breath "Angela Carleer"  
Angela walked foward and sat on the stool, she looked particularly snooty and Harry noticed that she kept staring at the slytherin table.  
"Nice, nice...." said the sorting hat "very advanced in potions I see"  
Harry turned to look at Professor snape, he was looking very glad to hear this  
The sorting hat continued "no flying skills though...but everything else seems to be on track"  
Angela looked a bit nervous, she was bitting her lower lip as the sorting hat announced "slytherin!!"  
The entire slitherin table began to cheer and applaud as they welcomed Angela into their table.  
After everyone silenced Proffesor magonigle continued "Now, last but not least....Alicia Carleer"  
Alicia walked forward, she looked upset, like she didn't want to be here. She sat on the stool and looked at the floor as the sorting hat began. "How nice, sisters." Alicia responded to this comment by giving a sharp look at the slytherin table, directly at Angela who looked back with a fake smile.  
The sorting hat remained silence for a while, too long Harry thought as he noticed people starting to murmur softly.  
Professor magonigle walked forward and said in a loud voice "please, everyone, keep silence" she walked back to the sorting hat and wispered something, to this the hat responded "I'm thinking"  
After a long monent of silence the hat finally spoke "Good!" Everyone looked up "I see you're a very talented artist...." the hat took a short pause "and just as your sister, no flying skills" the hat took a final pause and anounced "but you are definitely suited for GRIFFINDOR"  
"GRIFFINDOR?" everyone asked 


End file.
